Alchemy? At Hogwarts!
by Royed Mustric XD
Summary: Basically, its another crossover, i actually wrote this one before 'Jinx's and curses' but its on Quotev intsead. So, Edward lost his brother during the human transmutaion and his arm and leg. he's 12 when he gets into Hogwarts of course. There he meets Roy, who is supposed to be in 3rd year but is in 2nd. ) mpreg :) it won't happen until later on in the story, chapter coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

Narrator's P.O.V

Edward was just lying around in his bedroom. He was 12 years old and don't tell him i said this but he's short for his age. His mother had died when he was young and his father left then a little before that. He had a brother, his name was Alphonse, key word, -had- he did have a brother, before he made a terrible mistake that cost his dear brothers life, and his arm and leg. He didn't want to go to an orphanage so he stayed at his family home with the supervision of his only friends grandmother, Pinako. She was also mechanic but I'll tell you that another time. Now! on with the story of how Edward Elric, otherwise known as the alchemist of the people or Fullmetal, learned the ways of magic, and how he fell in love.

Edward's P.O.V

I lay on my bed, having done all the house work for the day. I was thinking of how my family was before that bastard of a father left us. After that things just fell apart, and now I'm here. No family to speak of and an alchemist. I have 2 nicknames - Fullmetal and alchemist of the people- meaning i work for the people even tough I'm a state alchemist. I was so lost in thought that i didn't realize the owl that flew in through an open window 'till it pecked at my head. "Ow!" I shouted and rubbed my head. The owl had a letter attached to it's leg addressed to me. I wander that is? i never got letters, no one pays attention to me at school - just the way i like it-, so i didn't get them. My curiosity got the better of me so i opened it, the writting was in green and it read:

Dear Mr. Elric, you have been accepted to learn the ways of the wizard at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I understand that you live alone and your an alchemist but i also heard your always up for learning something new, just like the prodigy you are, so take this chance to learn to be a wizard. If you accept then send a letter back saying so and one of our staff will come to pick you up and help you get all of your equipment for school. You will also be put into the second year and Hogwarts starts on the 1st September.

Yours sincerely

Minerva Mcgonagal .

'That's weird, magic?'i thought, this could be interesting sounds fun! there was a piece of paper behind it with one thing written on it- do you accept or not?- i wrote back saying that i accept and folded it up. I paused, "How do i send it back?" i asked. The owl pecked my hand, signaling to its foot. "Ah! i use the owl! silly me" i exclaimed. I gave my letter to the owl who grabbed it in its claw and flew off into the distance. "I guess i better start packing then?" It only took me about half an hour to pack and by then it was about 11 p.m so i went to sleep for the night. Starting to get excited for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's P.O.V

I woke to a pounding on the door. My house was big yes, my family was pretty rich i guess, but it was in Resembool and the structure was weaker than the ones in central. I grumbled and ran to the door, who wakes up at this time in the morning?! It's f***king 10 a.m! I opened the door, ready to shout at the person who woke me up, but when i opened the door, well i had to look up to see his face. Which was quite hard considering it was considering it was covered hair. " Are you Edward Elric?" He asked gruffly, I gulped and nodded. "Good, I'm Hagrid, nice to meet yur" He replied and waltzed into my home like he owned it. "You need to get changed, we need to get all your stuff for school. Then, your to come straight to school, instead of coming back here, it saves time and energy" He said. "Okay then. I packed last night, I'll be right back" I found my voice and spoke. He nodded and i headed up stairs, all traces of sleep erased. It took me around 5 minutes to get ready and take my bag downstairs. I had one full of clothes and books, and an empty one for my things that I'm supposed to get for this new school of mine. "Alright, um, i have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing, so i just grabbed what i thought was necessary" I told him, "Aye, that's alright. Right then, i will be taking you to Diagon Alley, where you are to get all your things for Hogwarts" Hagrid said and i nodded. We left my home, into the daylight. It was almost September, so the air was cold and brisk. "Oh! right! 'ere, the letter tells you about Hogwarts and everythin' you will need" Hagrid said and i nodded in response as he handed me the letter. I opened it to see that it said when school would b starting and everything that i needed which included two sets of robes, books, a wand, i could have a pet, a cauldron and certain ingredients. "Wow, how much is all this gonna cost?" I asked Hagrid, "Oh don't worry, we'll get you money transferred into our currency, and they don't cost that much" Hagrid replied, "Alright, time to go" He said again and walked out the door. I followed suit and saw a motorbike with a little seat on the side. "You sit in the side car and hold on tight, we're gonna have to go fast" He told me as he got on, i gulped and nodded as i headed over the the side car. "Where should i put my bags?" I asked him, "oh, right, pass them here and I'll put them in me bag" Hagrid said and i handed him my bags. Then, he did the impossible and put two giant bags into a tiny rucksack on the side of the motorbike. I just sat there and gaped at him. "What? never seen a little magic before?" He asked and i just shook my head. "Okay then, hold on tight and don't let go!" Hagrid told me and i complied and before i knew it, we were in the sky.

***Timeskip cause i'm lazy***

"Wow, that was so cool!" I exclaimed, we were in a strange street full of different shops. All the shops had amazing displays in the front window. I saw a bookstore and my eyes lit up. I was about to run to it hen Hagrid stopped me "Don't get to ahead of yourself, you still need money" He reminded me and i sighed "Okay" I sighed again and we headed towards a huge building in the middle of the street, "Gringots wizard bank- that's where you'll change your money to our currency" Hagrid informed me "Right, then after that we go to that bookstore, right?" I asked and Hagrid chuckled and nodded. We entered the huge building to find it being governed bu small and very ugly creatures "These are goblins, they made and run this bank, if you ever try to rob it, you may get the money, but you'll never get out without the help of a goblin" Hagrid chuckled lightly "Wow" I gaped. As we made our way over the front desk a particularly ugly goblin with glasses on was manning it. "Hello what can i do you today" He droned out " i would like to exchange some money to our currency please" Hagrid told him, i had to look up to the high set desk "Alright, how much are you wanting to exchange" He asked seeming bored already. I handed Hagrid my piece of paper with my bank details on it and 10.000 cens, meaning that would be 10.000 gallions to. After that VERY boring process we made our way back to the bookstore i found before. Hagrid gave me the letter saying what i need to get and we headed in the store. About an hour later we left the store i got the books needed and maybe a little bit more... Okay a lot more but who cares?! not me that's for sure. After Hagrid shrunk my thinks to make it easier we left to go get my robes, it didn't take long because of the nice woman in the shop. From there we went to get me a small cauldron for potions and stuff. The letter also said that i could get a pet, it had to be either a cat, an owl or a toad. The pet store we went to had a small cat with golden fur, hehe it kinda reminded me of me so i chose that. Al would be happy, he loved cats. We left with my kitten on my shoulder, snuggling into my neck. Last but not least, we went to go get my wand. I don't really want to go into what happened there... lets just say the shop will never be the same. My wand was 12 3/4 in length, the wood was yew, the core was dragon and was surprisingly flexible. Now we were in an inn called 'The Leaky Cauldron'. It was around 8-ish when we had tea and Hagrid told me about the world of magic and Hogwarts. I was so excited to go to this school, everything was so different, so new. I couldn't wait to start. By the time he was finished explaining i thought I'd better turn in for the night. I bid Hagrid goodnight and went to bed and it didn't take long for me to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward's P.O.V

I was shook awake by non other than Hagrid. "Come one Edward, time to get up, you don't want to be late do you?" He asked and i groaned but got up. "Your train leaves at 11 a.m sharp so you gotta get a move on" He scolded me so i went to get my usual attire and shooed him out the room. It didn't take me long to get changed, to be honest i blame it on being in the military. Hagrid was waiting outside for me. With everything i needed for school, we headed for the train station. September 4th. The day Hogwarts reopened from summer break. I could feel excitement bubbling in the pit of my stomach.

"Right, we're looking for platform 9 3/4" Hagrid said. "Okay" I replied. All my stuff was now on a trolly,- although i don't know why, it all seemed to fit into my tree suitcases- and my kitten who's name was Trisha, was perched on my shoulder, snuggling my neck and purring. Hagrid lead onwards until we reached a pillar in between platform 9 and 10. "Wheres our platform?" i asked, immensely confused. "There" Hagrid pointed to the pillar, "Huh?" I asked and Hagrid guided me towards the pillar "Hagrid!" I exclaimed and we were just about to crash when we just simply walked through it. I gasped loudly at what i saw. People bustling around, loud noises and animals, parents talking to children and blah blah blah. "Right, this is where i leave you, just give your things to a helper and board the train, I'll meet you at Hogwarts" Hagrid told me and disappeared. I gulped and looked around. Someone came up to me, "You look lost. Do you need a help?" the female asked, "Um... y-ye-yeah, I'm kinda a new to all this" I stuttered. She smiled and held out her hand, "Come on then, my name is Hermione, Hermione Granger" She told me and i smiled. "Thanks, I' m Edward, Edward Elric. Nice to meet you Hermione" I said feeling shy and she smiled a bit more. Hermione had brown hair down to her shoulders, it as a bit curly ans she was tall. I couldn't see what colour eyes she had though. I took her hand and she lead me to a strange man in a uniform, "Right, give this man your things and just get on the train" She said and let go of my hand. I thanked her and the man took my things. Trisha still on my shoulder, i boarded the train. It didn't take me long to find an empty cabin to settle in. I looked out the window and took in my surroundings. Mothers were talking to their children, hugging them and kissing their cheeks. I saw this one family and a little boy was hugging an older boys leg. Seeing that reminded me of Alphonse. I looked away before i hurt myself. I yawned and settled down in the comfortable seats. I took Trisha off my shoulder and placed her on my thighs. She purred as i stroked her, and i took some grass out of my pocket and lied it on the seat. I clapped my hands and a blue light came as i changed the grass to kitten food for Trisha. I picked up the food and fed her, not noticing the knock on the door until it was a little louder. I looked up to see Hermione again, but with two other boys standing next to her. I beckoned them in "Is anything wrong Hermione?" I asked her, a little worried. "No, um i was wondering if we could sit here, because all the other compartments are taken" She asked and i smiled at her embarrassment "Of course, i don't mind" I replied and she smiled. "Thanks" She answered and sat down, with the other two beside her. They started chatting among themselves and i continued feeding Trisha. "aw! your kitten is so cute!" I heard Hermione squeal. And i looked up at her to see she was starting to make Trisha uncomfortable. "Thanks, but um could you stop staring at her? your making her uncomfortable" I told her and she stopped looking. "Harry, Ron, this is Edward, Edward, Harry and Ron" She introduced, I smiled "Hi, this is Trisha, by the way" I introduced my kitten and they smiled. I noticed Harry's glasses were broken then tapped back together and i chuckled, "Hey Harry, what happened to your glasses?" I asked and i noticed a faint blush brushing his cheeks and i giggled. "Um, they broke" He stated, "hehe, pass then here a minute, if you don't mind" I said and he gave me a confused look but handed them over non the the less. I smiled my thanks and put them on the chair next to me and clapped my hands. I placed them on the glasses and the familiar blue light filled the compartment. It was gone in a few seconds and i handed Harry his newly fixed glasses. They just gaped at me and i grinned, "What?" I asked innocently and their mouths just opended and closed like a fish, "Have you never seen alchemy before?" i asked again, grinning. They boys shook their heads and Hermione just sat there in thought. I shrugged andcontinued stoking Trisha. The clock chimed 11 a.m and the train set off. I could feel the excitment from before slowly turn into nervousness. The sights blurred past the window and i could barely see the country come into view. "You know, i just realized that you didn't freak out at Harry's appereance and recgonize his name" Ron said, breaking the comfortable silence, "Why? should i be freaking out?" I asked curiously, and then, they didn't realize I'm the fullmetal alchemist too, "Well, he's The Boy Who Lived" Ron said. "Um... should i know about this? Because I'm like, VERY new to this stuff. And then again, you guys don't seem to recognize who i am either so. By the looks on your faces when i preformed alchemy says that you don't know about it" I said and they all had had shocked faces but let the subject drop. "How old are you? you look a little to young to go to Hogwarts" Hermione asked and i gritted my teeth "Are you implying that I'm small, Hermione?" I growled and i saw her face go pale and shook her head, "Good. I'm actually 12, believe it or not" I told them and i could tell they were trying their very best not to gape at me. "How old are you guys?" i asked them "We're all 12" Harry said and i smiled, "What's it like in Hogwarts? Hagrid told me a bit about it but he never really told me what happens" I mused "You've met Hagrid? how?" Ron looked shocked. "He brought me here, in this awesome flying motorbike" I replied innocently and their eyes widened, "What? was that bad of him" asked worridly and they quicky shook their heads and i sighed in releif. My eye lids drooped and i stiffled a yawn, "Edward, you look tired, maybe you should get sme sleep" Hermione said and i nodded. I yawned again and lay down on the seats, i was just about to drift off when i faintly heard Hermione whisper "Awh! he's so cute!" and with that, i was out like a light.

I was shook awake by non other than Hermione. "Come on Edward, you need to get changed into your robes" She told me and i nodded still groggy from the nap. I stood up to find we were heading for a castle and that my suitcase full of clothes and robes and things was on the shelf above me. I shrugged and took it down, mentaly glad that is was low down. I noticed Harry and Ron were in their robes and sleeping on each other. I grinned and searched for my own robes as Hermione left the compartment to talk to friends. I kept my pants on and my vest but put a shirt and jumper over it. Over all of that i put my black robes on and settled back down. Trisha jumped onto my lap and i immediatly started stroking her. She purred lightly and i saw the boys stirr and i chuckled at their position. Ron was on the bottom and Harry on top, his head on Ron's head and Ron's arms were rapped around Harry's waist. It was kinda cute. Hey! maybe they are together, you know, as in... couple together! awh that would be sweet. I'll ask them when they wake up. I looked out the window to find it was already dark. It may have been dark outside but i could still see the castle i saw before. I felt the nervousness set in, 'what if i messed up?' I asked myself and i inwardly grinned. Hermione came back in and sat down next to me. Maybe i could ask her about Harry nd Ron, I grinned mischeviously "Hey Hermione you know Harry and Ron, are they a couple?" I asked straigh out and i saw Hermione blush a little as she turned to face me. "What makes you thing that?" She asked me and i pointed to their position. "Look at the way they are sleeping, nobody can do that by accident" I told her, she grinned sheepishly "Yes they are, don't tell them i told you, they don't want anyone to find out" She begged me "Sure, i guess it's alright, i was bound to find out soon anyway" I replied and she looked confused. "How? they don't show affection in front of others" She told me and i just laughed, "I have a friend in the military investigations unit, i learned a few things from him and I'm not called a child prodigy for nothing" I replied and she gaped "You had a friend in the military?" she gasped "yes, i was in the military myself as the youngest state alchemist to ever be recorded. I guess people didn't call me a prodigy for nothing" I replied, 'er reaction was priceless. I heard the train toot a few times, signaling it was about to stop and they boys were woken. Not realizing we were watching they looked up into each others eyes and their faces got closer. Hermione was about to stop them when i told her not to, she gave me a confusing look and i just grinned mischievously. I looked back them to find them kissing. I couldn't help it, i started laughing. They abruptly looked to me, and i couldn't help but laugh more. I had tears in my eyes, i wish i had my camera to take pictures of their faces right now. Trisha was crawling on my back and onto my shoulders "Don't tell anyone!" Ron and Harry growled once i stopped laughing "Okay, i promise not to tell" I said seriously. The train finally came to a complete stop and headed out. "First years over here!"

"That includes you Ed! you are to be sorted then placed in the second year!"Hagrid shouted as i stepped off the train. I grinned widely and ran off to meet him, waving goodbye to my new friends.

"Right. Off to the boats" he boomed and walked off, heading in what i assumed was the boats.

Being on the boats made me feel nauseous, i guess it's because I'm not used to the motion eheh. The people were talking amongst themselves and i just kept to myself, preferring to be alone. I'm not used to being around people my age because ever since that incident and when i became a state alchemist i would move around alot and be around people way older than me. I was getting used to the motion of the boat just when we came to the docs of a massive castle. I heard gasps and murmuring from behind me but just ignored them, yes it was impressive but i just wanted to go in and get this over with.

"Alright! everyone be careful when getting off and then when on the docks make a line!" Hagrid boomed as he stepped off the boats. I followed suit, jumping off the small boat and landing gently and with grace. Hagrid stood just a little bit off so i made my way over to him which led me to be in front.

"So Hagrid, what, what will i be doing? am i going first or last, or with the rest?" I asked him, straining my neck to look at is face.

He looked down at me and nodded his head

"You'll be going first, since you are a transfer student and the act that you are in going to be placed in the second year" He told me and looked to see if the other students were there.

"Alright follow me!" He boomed again and pivoted on the spot, heading for the castle.

*Inside the castle*

We stood outside of two giant doors, an old woman clad in a green dress and pointy hat standing in front of us.

"Hush! you will wait out here until we come and get you to be sorted into you houses" She said and walked through the doors. 'I'm glad i read about Hogwarts history' i thought 'otherwise i would have no idea what she is talking about'. Trisha snuggled closer into my neck, as if nervous about something. i smiled slightly and pet her head,

"Don't worry, it will be fine" I whispered to her and she purred into my hand. The doors opened again and the woman came out.

"Right, i am Minerva Mcgonagol, deputy headmistress, you may go in now" She said and i heard excited gossip from behind. I took a deep breath and walked in, head held high. The hall was big, the roof looked like outside and there was floating candles everywhere and it took all of me not to gawk like a little kid in a candy store. There was 4 long tables full of older students and at the head of the big hall was a table full of teachers and in the middle was an old man, who I'm guessing was the headmaster. In front of the long table was a stool with a hat on top of it. McGonagal stopped and put hand up to stop us. She took out a scroll and unraveled it.

"Alright, when i call your name you will sit on this stool and you will be sorted" She said

"We have a transfer student who will be placed in the second year, Elric Edward!" She announced and i stepped forward to sit on the stool. She placed the hat on my head and i heard a voice in my head.

"Ah, you have a strong will and you are brave and courageous good enough to be put in Gryffindor, yet you are cunning and mean, good enough to be in Slythenrin. Hmm, where to put you..." It trailed off, i just sat there, not showing any emotion.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It announced suddenly and i gave a small wince. A round of applause went up from the end table on the right, meaning that that's my destination. I went to sit down but when i saw Hermione, Harry and Ron, i grinned and sat next to them. As i sat down, i

got a glimpse at head of jet black hair and onyx eyes before all the other gryffindors were on me like a pound of dogs asking me questions. This mysterious man with black hair was just sitting there at the other side of the table, a few people over from Hermione, looking like he'd rather be somewhere else.

And that; was how i met my one and true love.


	4. Chapter 4

Unknown P.O.V

I just sat there, bored as hell as Mcgonagall called out the names of first year students. But i was caught off guard when there was going to be a transfer student. 'That's new' i thought. I looked up as she called

"Elric, Edward!" 'strange name' i thought again. But as soon as i saw him, my mouth hit the floor. He was a small (Ed: I'M NOT SMALL!) petite boy with lush golden hair. But what amazed me most was his eyes. They were a gold that not even the sun could compete against, but they also held pain and loneliness. I felt my chest constrict with the conflicting feeling that i want to make him happy again. Like i need to protect him from everything. I had to keep my cool so when he came over i went back to being bored. When he passed me i could faintly smell cinnamon and honey and i blushed, ever so slightly. I saw him sit in front of Harry and look in my direction. I quickly looked away, blushing a little bit more, though i kept my mask on. Dumbledore said a few words then the food appeared in front of us and i tucked in, licking my lips. But, as i sat there eating, i couldn't help but feel that i've known Edward for a long time.

Ed's P.O.V

When the food appeared in front of my i practically drooled. I dug in, not caring where it came from. With my plate filled high, I scoffed it down, but being very neat about it. My eyes slid back to the raven-haired boy i saw on my way to Harry and his friends. I admit I prefer men to women, even though i'm only 12 and by gate is that boy hot. But there's something about him that seems familiar, like i've known hin forever yet i don't even know his name.

"Ne, Hermione? who is that raven-haired boy? the one sitting a few spaces down from you?" I asked and Hermione looked from me, to the boy, back to me, and grinned. And boy was that creepy, even Trisha shivered.

"That. dear Edward. Is Roy Mustang, and he's got quiet the reputation for being in lots of relationships, if you know what i mean" Hermione answered. The name stuck a chord. A bunch of images replayed in my head, of me and him;Holding hands, laughing together kissing.

"...ward? Edward? helloo is anybody home?!" Hermione asked. I shook my head and looked back at my lover. I remember my mum telling me something about this before she died. About love being so strong it continues on, even through to the couples next life. They are always destined to be together. I just never realized it would happen to me. I smiled to myself and looked back to Hermione who was giving me a concerned look. "What's wrong? Do I look sick? have I got something on my face?" I asked her, wondering why she looked so concerned. She just shook her head and went back to talking to Harry and Ron. 'wow, she certainly knows how to make someone feel rejected' I thought glumly. I looked back over to Roy, who seemed to be staring into space. I smiled softly and continued eating, but at a more normal pace.

*later on*

"Alright prefects! take your students to their dormitories. Edward, you will follow Harry if you please. Goodnight everyone" Dumbledore said, and with that he left the table to go who knows where. I stood up to follow Harry when Roy came up behind me. I tried to ignore him for now; I had to wait. Its obvious he doesn't remember yet. As i followed Harry, Roy was practically on my back and it was all i could do not to jump him. We got to the dormitories and I went straight to the bedrooms. The dorm itself was a small circular room with around 6 four posted beds and red curtains that draped around them. Trisha jumped off my head where she had made herself comfortable before and ran to the bed with my things, before hopping onto it and getting comfortable again. I laughed lightly at this and made my way to her when someone came in.

"Edward. Its nice to meet you" Roy said from behind. I quickly turned and gave him a smile.

"Pleasures all mine ..." I trailed off, holding out my hand. He smiled and shook hands with me

"Roy, my names Roy" he said. Then he suddenly went rigid, his eyes glassy. I smiled to myself, knowing what was happening but i couldn't help but be a little worried.

"Roy? you there?" i asked, he shook his head and looked at me.

"Ed?" He asked. At that, i smiled widely.

"Hey" i said softly. That was all it took and next thing i knew, i was pressed against the wall, Roy kissing me. I kissed back, grabbing his face gently while he wrapped his arms around my waist


End file.
